djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jareed Rooke
''"The Empire will not indulge in fair play, we will not let the Rebels even get a chance to organize themselves." '' ~ Major General Rooke speaking with one of his aides Jareed Rooke, known by the nickname "Vector", was an Advanced Reconnaissance Commando and clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and later Empire as a Major General and Stormtrooper. Biography Reconquest of the Rim Alpha-70 would be elevated from his position as Commander to Major General, since the Empire would be in need of loyal and competent Generals that could get the job done. His first assignment would be to lead forces towards the Outer Rim to reclaim and place under Imperial control. The Ciutric Offensive The Major General would have command of the 3rd Infantry Division during the Offensive, serving as most General Romodi's rear guard for most of the time even though the Alpha would be quite displeased by it. However, at Bojatef the Division would be suddenly under attack and would lose the formation to the pirates and Mandalorians in an astonishing effect. After the offensive would be completed, the Major General's reputation would become a bit shoddy after that horrible loss. The Sy Myrthian Insurrection Rooke would be send under General Dodonna's command, having an effective command of 2 Divisions who'd serve as the primary Vanguard. The General would be more at ease with this assignment, as the Divisions couldn't be stalked from behind and he could start doing his tactics. The Divisions would be ordered to start a campaign of attrition against the Confederacy Remnant, where they'd be at an advantage due to the backing of the Army. After numerous wins due to his assistance, he would be able to help lead the assault on Sy Myrth and gain a higher reputation for his brutal tactics on the field. The Five Veils Campaign Vector would be unable to assist in the Five Veils campaign due to him sustaining an injury during the Sy Myrth assault, losing his foot and resorting to a prosthetic foot for walking. He'd gain a medal for his efforts in the Insurrection and his attempt of defense at the Ciutric Offensive. Galactic Civil War Rooke would be able to spend his years quietly and enjoy his sudden wealth and power that he'd gain over the years, being suggested for full General and leading assaults against any small rebellions that could attack the Empire. In 2 BBY however, his age would catch up to him and make him sickly enough to him being placed in bed for awhile before receiving medication and being let out to continue duties. Prison Break WIP. Stay tuned. Death He was last seen riding in his personal landspeeder before he was shot by one of the rebellion's reprogrammed BX-Series Super Commando droids. The blaster bolt hit his head directly, killing him instantly. The speeder than crashed into a few vendors. The body was removed and buried on one of Kamino's unidentified moons due to it's proximity to his home planet. Personality The Major General would be known to be brash and straightforward when speaking with people or giving orders, not wasting time with having social filters while on duty. In the few times he'd be able to fight during the GCW, he'd lead troops sometimes directly on foot to battle to raise morale and for the Clone to actually get some rust off during the long years of boredom. Like his young years as an Alpha-Class ARC, he'd still have his innate ability to get out of tricky situations without getting much injuries besides his lost foot. Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stormtrooper Corps Category:Alpha Class ARC Category:Clone